Across the Way
by Kida Kuro
Summary: Pichu gets itself stuck in the rain, and then lost until it finds a kind Pokémon who helps it.


Pokémon is in no way mine. I wrote this for the Short Story Contest on Poké (I'm such a nerd) This is just supposed to be cute...I hope some people actually like it though _;;; it's not that good though. I need to work on my _Reawakened Memories_ fanfic so bad. I'll get to it soon...maybe...I've been busy...I'm on my senior year of high school. I'm really liking English class so far though. I love grammar.

* * *

The sun was shining through the darkening clouds, Pokémon taking notice as the sky started to darken, taking shelter, all but a small Pichu who was napping against a large rock where it was shaded from the sun only half an hour ago.

Drops of water started falling from the sky, slowly speeding up and quickly pouring down on Pichu who'd woken up out of its sleep and was trying to get its bearings. "Pichu…" it rubbed its eyes, looking up at the sky, flinching as water fell into its eyes. Pichu rubbed its eyes again, standing on all fours to shake off the dripping water; unable to from the mass quantity-it started to run for the trees. All the trees were already full of other Pokémon though, there being not many trees in the fields to begin with. "Pichu! Pichu pi!" it cried out, flailing as it asked them to please make room, the branches themselves not giving much coverage from the worsening storm.

"Spearow!" an angry looking bird Pokémon raised its wings, the rest of its flock crowing at the smaller rodent as well as they nested bunched together inside the hollow of the tree and some of the branches.

Pichu shivered from the glares and the cold, backing away, running when another crowed angrily at it. It continued to run, finding a man-made path; however no shelter was to be found still. It gave up on running after a long while, tired, cold, and shivering. "Pi…" it held itself, glancing over to finally find some taller grass. Pichu dashed for it, hoping for some slight more coverage, but more Pokémon filled it still. It tried to push through the crowded area of other small Pokémon, bumping into a larger one than the rest; a Raticate.

Pichu fell backward when the larger rat stood up and hovered over it, making a slight hissing noise to show its irritation.

"P-p-pichu pi! Pichu pichu!" it shook its head and waved its hands, falling onto its back now as it tried to apologize. "Pi pi pi!" The Raticate didn't back down though, bearing its teeth.

"Piiikaaachu!" another Pokémon's voice was heard from behind the Raticate, unseen by Pichu. A large bolt of electricity had traveled through the air and hit Raticate, some extra volts flying around the designated target. Raticate fell to the side to reveal a Pikachu whom had its fur a little messed up on top of its head. "Pika? Pika pika chu?" it hopped over and offered its paw to the baby Pokémon, whom took it, tears in its eyes.

"Piiiichu…" it grabbed onto the only Pokémon who'd helped it all day.

"Pika, pika," the older one rubbed its back for a moment before starting to lead it away. Pichu followed the kinder Pokémon, too tired to care where it was going anymore. It started to lose consciousness as a boy's voice was heard, but Pichu couldn't make it out, not used to humans and many of their words. It collapsed onto the road, letting go of Pikachu's paw.

Pichu slowly opened its eyes, seeing the same Pikachu from before leaning over it; it also felt something cold resting on its forehead. Feeling a slight panic about where it was and the new sensation on its head, Pichu sat up full force, feeling the cold wet thing-a cloth- fall onto its lap. Pichu held onto its head, feeling a pain now. "Pi…pichu?" it squinted and looked up at Pikachu who was quickly trying to tend to it.

"Pika? Pikachu?" it had Pichu lay back down slowly, resting the cloth onto its head again and asking if it was okay.

Pichu nodded slowly, still holding its head and wincing at the headache and deciding to keep its eyes closed.

After a short while, footsteps could be heard on tile. "Hey, Sparky! Is Pichu awake yet?" A young boy beamed. He was short with brown hair, wearing a hat that covered most of it though.

"Pikapika!" Sparky nodded up at the trainer, moving on the small cot that had been set out for sick Pokémon so the boy could be beside both of them.

"This is a Pokémon center," he reached to take Pichu's paw, wincing as a light shock induced itself upon contact. "You have a fever, but you'll be better in no time!' the boy said optimistically, "oh, by the way, I'm Ritchie."

"Pi…" Pichu nodded a little bit, looking around while it tried not to show it was in pain.

"We'll take good care of you; Nurse Joy already took a look at you and said you should recover within the week." Ritchie sat down on a chair.

Pichu watched him, dozing off a little bit, almost unable to stay awake. It saw Sparky come back though, another cloth on its head. "Pi pikachu!" it hopped up and exchanged it for the one already on Pichu's head. Sparky then went to fixing up Pichu's blanket, tucking it in.

"Oh, yeah, if you're hungry, I have some Pokémon food here for you." He moved and got a bowl to put beside Pichu, it drawing its nose and stomach. Pichu's ears went down when a loud growl was heard, it trying to cover up its stomach as if that would stop it from being heard.

Sparky giggled and picked up a piece, offering it to Pichu, "pika pika?"

Pichu glanced up, brightening up a little and opened its mouth to the gesture, "Paa…"

Sparky fed it, rolling its eyes at the baby Pokémon's behavior. Pichu then took a moment, savoring it a little bit before actually attempting to eat it.

"Is it good?" Ritchie asked, leaning over and smiling.

It swallowed, nodding at him with a smile of its own, "Pichu pi!"

"You can have as much as you want then, but don't overstuff yourself," he warned.

A few days passed by, Pichu getting better each day with the help of Sparky, Ritchie, and Nurse Joy.

"Well now, open your mouth and stick out your tongue so I can take your temperature, "Nurse Joy smiled down at Pichu, getting the thermometer ready, sticking it into its mouth when it had done as she asked. It took a few minutes, Pichu getting quite impatient and almost spitting it out, until Nurse Joy had beaten it to it.

"Let's see here . . . you're temperature seems normal," she continued looking it over before setting it down. "You can leave tomorrow."

Pichu hopped up, glancing over at Ritchie and Sparky as it vaguely nodded in recognition to Nurse Joy.

"Do you remember where you live?" Ritchie asked, standing up. "We'll help you get back."

Pichu contemplated this for a moment, shaking its head, ears drooping when it realized it didn't know.

"We can try to find it if you want to go back to your friends," he offered. Sparky up on the cot, patting Pichu on the head, "Pika pika," it consoled it.

Pichu sighed and looked away, then thought of something, how it felt happy being with Sparky and Ritchie.

"Pichu! Pichu pi!" it flailed happily, jumping and hugging Ritchie. "Pichu!"

Ritchie took a moment, blinking and hugging back. "Does that mean you want to go with me?" he chuckled.

"Pichu!" it nodded.

"Look, Sparky, we have a new friend," he smiled at his old buddy.

"Pika!" Sparky happily joined in the hug.


End file.
